One Piece Households
by uberlazydoflamingo
Summary: Ever want to see characters in random situations for absolutely no reason? Well, this is what my three friends and I have done: take each of our five favorite characters and just come up with some random situations to us and them through.
1. A warning and overview

Hi everyone! I just want to give you all a bit of an explanation before we get into the story.

History:

The concept for the 'households' was originally created by three of my friends and I hanging out when one of us asked "What are you're top five favorite One Piece characters? However, you can't pick a character that someone else has already chosen." So in turn the four of us selected our 'top five' -twenty characters total. The idea of our chosen characters stayed with us and we began to think "well how would so-and-so react in this situation?" and we would imagine our characters and us interacting. Thus the households were born.

What are they?:

A household is a single building which houses five One Piece characters and one person from reality. The characters and the reality person still go to work and do things but instead of everything being on a ship, everyone hang out in a city. There is Marine Headquarters where the marines and warlords will go and there are some random things that other pirates will do its a strange world that has basically nothing to do with either the real world nor fictional world of One Piece

Who is who:

There are a total of four households each referred to as by the real person living there.

1.Jacqui's Household:

This is the center of our story and where most drama happens. Jacqui is a small girl, standing only 5'2". She has a slim build and super short brown hair. She is not afraid to speak her mind (often speaking before thinking), act like a child, or do something that would get her injured. She is 21 years old. She is our main character.

Her house includes: Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Bartholomew Kuma, Eneru (Enel), and Caesar Clown

2\. 2. Trevor's Household

The house that most often has to deal with whatever the first does. Trevor is an average sized boy, standing at 5'9". He has an athletic build and short reddish-blonde hair. He is very good at thinking before he speaks and planning things out for the future, although he also like to have a lot of fun. He is 17 years old.

His house includes: Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dracule "Hawk-eyes" Mihawk, Portgas D. Ace, Aokiji / Kuzan, and Smoker

3. 3\. Sydney's Household

If you were wondering where most of the Straw Hats are, here you go. Sydney is a twig of a girl standing 5'9". She is super skinny with short brown hair. She is very oblivious and ADD. She has a good sense of what is right and wrong and isn't afraid to share her opinion (if the person is nice and she believes won't harm her). She is 21 years old.

Her house includes: Sanji Vinsmoke, Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and Nefeltari Vivi

4\. 4.Lane's Household

The last house on our list. Lane is shorter boy standing at 5'7". He has an average build with short brown hair and a short beard. He is not the most talkative but finds inappropriate topics hilarious. He likes having fun but won't speak his opinion to anyone. He is 20 years old.

His house includes: Brook, Nico Robin, Buggy, Hatchan, and Bon Clay / Mr. 2

 **NOTE: THESE ARE DRABBLES AND ARE PURELY FOR RANDOM ENJOYMENT DO NOT EXPECT ANY SUBSTANCE**


	2. Lazy Day

**Lazy Day**

Jacqui couldn't stand it anymore, she was bored out of her mind. With a huge yawn she decided to move out of her bedroom to the living room where she hoped to find some entertainment in the form of TV. She walked out of her hideaway into the much larger house, she heard the faint mumble of the TV which made her sigh. _Doflamingo must have the remote._ She groaned but continued to walk out anyways knowing there was no form of entertainment left in her room.

Upon turning the corner and entering the room Jacqui first noticed Crocodile. He sat in his usual chair, the one by the window that looked into the aquarium for his precious banana gators, reading the paper and smoking his usual cigar. Noticing her out of the corner of his eye, the large man turned his head in her direction.

"Just when I thought it seemed too quiet around here." He sighed causing Jacqui to smile. She knew that was just how Crocodile made fun of her.

"Oh just go back to your paper." Jacqui grinned before turning her attention toward her original goal. Her grin vanished however when she saw blonde fluffy hair on one end of the couch and feet on the other. Occasional pink feathers could be seen poking out from spots above the back of the couch as well. Glancing back toward Crocodile, Jacqui saw the man grin that smug, knowing grin that Jacqui hated. Turning back toward her goal, she was filled with the determination to wipe that smug expression off his face.

Taking a deep breath, Jacqui walked forward and around to the other side of the couch to see just the person she was expecting, lounging on the other side. The giant man lay on his back, taking up the entire couch with his feet sticking off the end. His head was turned to face the TV and rested on the arm of the couch. Looking at his face, Jacqui didn't see a change in his expression when she walked into view, to her surprise, the man wasn't even smiling. However, with those damn sunglasses always a permanent structure on his face, she couldn't tell if he saw her or not. Upon closer inspection Jacqui came upon the realization that the man was in fact sleeping.

Jacqui felt the eyes of Crocodile boring into her back as she carefully began to sneak the remote out of Doflamingo's giant hand. His hand twitched upon her retrieval and Jacqui flinched back, checking the man's face for any change before continuing. She could practically feel Crocodile laughing at her, so she shot him a glare to which he simply folded up his paper and placed it on his side table. Rolling her eyes Jacqui focused back to the task at hand and successfully pulled the remote out of Doflamingo's grasp.

Jacqui gave a little happy dance and showed off her prize to Crocodile. The man smiled and slowly clapped his hand and hook together. "Now where are you going to sit?" Crocodile wondered in a quiet tone. Jacqui tapped the remote against her cheek for a moment as she thought.

"I'm going to sit on the couch." She replied and turned around before the smug man even had a chance to speak. Carefully Jacqui placed a foot onto the couch right next to Doflamingo's side and pushed herself up. Starting to lose her balance at only balancing on one foot she lashed her arms out to grab the back of the couch, remote still in hand. She took a breath before continuing, she crossed her fingers hoping the man wouldn't wake up under her as she flipped her body around and sat down on his chest. She held her spot for a second to make sure Doflamingo didn't wake up, but not seeing his breathing waver, she let the rest of her weight set on him and leaned back into a section of his feathered coat. Sighing in relief she changed the channel and turned her head to Crocodile to give him a look of success and stick her tongue out at him.

"You're not technically on the couch." Crocodile noted with a grin. Jacqui simply replied with a finger against her lips and turned back to the TV.

It was about halfway through her episode that Doflamingo began to stir underneath her. This caught the attention of Crocodile who had returned to reading his paper only to once again look away from it. Jacqui's eyes grew wide when she saw Doflamingo's head turn out of the corner of her eye. Jacqui turned her head to smile nervously at the blonde. He lifted his arms and stretched them past his head as he took a deep breath which rose Jacqui in the air a few inches. After stretching, his gaze finally set on her figure, or so she assumed by the raising of his eyebrow.

"What-?" He began.

"You were taking up the couch." Jacqui replied with a shrug.

Without replying to her, Doflamingo turned his head toward Crocodile. "Croc, did you-" He began.

"I had nothing to do with it." Crocodile interrupted lifting his hook from his paper before returning his eyes to it.

Doflamingo turned his gaze back to Jacqui this time his trademark smile appearing on his face making Jacqui's heart rate speed up a little. "If we're going to play this game you gotta be fair." He chuckled before turning on his side causing Jacqui to lose her balance and slip off of him onto the newly opened section of the couch. Her freedom lasted for all of a second before Doflamingo turned to lay on his stomach, crushing the fallen girl between himself and the couch. Jacqui's back was on the couch while her face was crushed into Doflamingo's upper chest, only an arm and a leg could be seen sticking out from underneath the man twice her size.

"Don't kill her Doflamingo." Crocodile commented with a sigh, not even looking up from his paper.

"She's fine." Doflamingo replied with a yawn before relaxing his muscles and turning his attention to the TV.

As soon as the man relaxed his muscles Jacqui felt every pound of the man's weight on her body. Her ribs were threatening to crack under the pressure and between the weight and the man's chest against her face it was almost impossible for her to take a breath. _I knew this was going to happen if he woke up! Why didn't I move when I first saw him stir!?_ Jacqui began yelling at herself in her head. With one of her hands still free she took the opportunity to hit her fist against the man's body.

"Muuummmuunnooo!" Jacqui tried to yell at Doflamingo but only really succeeded in losing air in her lungs. Unable to fully inflate her lungs she began to kick her free leg and hit him harder.

Upon hearing the struggle Crocodile looked up from his paper and groaned. "I don't think-"

"She's fine." Doflamingo muttered, his tone sleepy.

Crocodile continued to watch the girl struggle and raised an eyebrow as he saw it escalate before it suddenly ceased. Doflamingo turned to look at Crocodile, his eyebrows up high with surprise. Crocodile stood up from his chair, putting his paper down and walking over to the couch where Doflamingo slowly lifted himself up. The two of them looked at Jacqui who continued to lay still on the couch.

Suddenly Crocodile slapped Doflamingo upside the head and picked up Jacqui.

"Hey!" The blonde complained, rubbing his head.

"Oh, she's fine, just let me suffocate her." Crocodile snapped sarcastically. Doflamingo stood up and followed Crocodile.

"I didn't know-" The taller man pouted with a yawn.

"How could you not?" The older man countered as he walked into the kitchen. He was going for the transponder snail to call Law about the situation, as a doctor, Law should know what to do.

From on top of Crocodile's shoulder, Jacqui began to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see her elevated location and the straight expression on Dofamingo's face as he still rubbed his head. "Doffy, you're an ass." Jacqui complained catching the attention of both males. Doflamingo smiled at her and brought his face closer to hers. Within a flash, she was tossed from Crocodile to Doflamingo as the older man was still focused on calling Law, just in case there was something that needed to be done. Catching the girl, Doflamingo walked back over to the couch in only a few strides of his long legs.

Before they reached the couch however, Jacqui took advantage of her close proximity to Doflamingo's face and the echoed noise of her slapping it filled the room. Doflamingo froze midstep and Crocodile turned his head toward the two. _Oh shit, that probably wasn't a good idea._ Jacqui noted in the stillness of the moment as she stared at the reddening mark newly added on the man's face.

Doflamingo calmed himself down with a sigh and continued to the couch. "I guess that's fair." He shrugged before tossing the girl onto the couch. He sat down next to her, the sound of Crocodile taking to Law was faintly in the background. Deciding to take advantage of the opened couch, Jacqui stretched out, laying down on her side and placing her head on the same arm Doflamingo had been using. "Oh, so YOU can lay down but I can't." Doflamingo complained causing Jacqui to roll her eyes.

"Yeah because I don't take up the entire couch when I do." Jacqui countered.

"No, you just take my spot." He snapped. Groaning Jacqui sat up and began to get off the couch.

"Fine, I'll just go back to my room-"

"Don't let her get up. Law says she is supposed to lay down for 30 minutes." Crocodile called from the other room. With one swift move Jacqui found herself slouched in the corner of the couch with Doflamingo's upper body on top of her, keeping her in place. The man's head was on her stomach, using her as a pillow, one of her legs was under his shoulder and the other was free.

"Got it covered." Doflamingo called back as he seemingly burrowed his head into her.

"At least I can breathe this time." Jacqui complained as the two of them began to watch the TV. It was silent as Crocodile reentered the room and continued to read his newspaper.

"You make a horrible pillow." Doflamingo complained, breaking the silence.

"Well YOU made a horrible couch." Jacqui countered.

"Touché."


End file.
